


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️

吃早饭时，Flash特地绕到Peter旁边敲了两下桌子。  
“新闻上说Mr.Stark正在这里谈生意，你不是他器重的人吗，Puny Parker？叫他过来给我们开开眼吧！”  
Peter没有搭理他，Ned耸耸肩继续吃饭。隔壁MJ边吃边关注着他们的动向。  
这时有个西装笔挺的人来到Peter桌边站定。  
“Mr.Parker，Mr.Stark请您过去见他。”  
周围听到的人窃窃私语，Flash脸上的得意调侃挂不住了，在旁边空位坐下。  
“旁边的自助餐厅我们Boss已经包下来了，明天你们离开之前请随便享用。”  
那人的话让在场的学生们沸腾了。  
Peter收拾好情绪，跟老师打了个招呼就随来人坐上小船离去。  
在他身后的窗户内，Ned兴奋不已，Flash愤愤不平，MJ面有忧色。

抵达皇宫般的达涅利酒店（Hotel Danie）总统套房时，Tony正在和美队讲电话，颤颤的笑得像朵盛开的老菊花。  
Peter勉强问了句好后，就一言不发地坐到他对面，忿忿地吃起摆好的食物。  
过了好一会，男人才挂了电话，拿起刀叉。  
“出来玩很开心吧？听说你班上有一个混血小美女很关注你？”  
“你有什么资格说我？”Peter头脑一热，噌地一下站起来，“自从美队回来，你们整天泡在一起，连Ins和FB都不放过狂秀恩爱，生怕别人不知道你们好的像一个人似的！”  
“Cap不是你的偶像吗？”Tony脸色变了，语气也冷淡起来，“请注意你的言辞，Mr.Parker。”  
Peter望着他，胸口起伏抽痛，脸色渐渐苍白，默默低头握紧拳头，深深呼吸压抑上涌的怒火和泪意。  
他是Cap，我是Mr.Parker。对那个Tony来说，我是个外人。  
为什么要激动地跑来赴约？傻傻地抱着幻想，就为揭露这个公开的秘密？  
真够可以的，Peter Parker。是不够痛，你才不死心吧？  
对面男人又说了什么，Peter一句也没入耳，全程低头沉默，连大餐都失去了诱惑，直到男人叹了口气率先站起来。  
Peter礼貌地回绝了他送回旅馆的提议，独自一人走出那华丽的，与自己毫不搭边的酒店，茫然地四顾，随后坐到街边一处阴影里发呆。  
我到底哪来的勇气妄想那个Tony？就因为他的几次纵容，误以为自己有了筹码可以豪取一切？  
Peter Parker，你只是皇后区那个穷小子，梦该醒了。  
“Peter？”  
突如其来的女声把Peter从负能量中拉了出来，他抬起头。  
“MJ？”  
“真的是你？一起去逛逛怎么样？”她的眼里闪耀着晶亮的光芒，“嗯，我的意思是，你知道一个人去不太安全，还有点奇怪。”  
“现在就出发吗？”Peter站起来，和她并肩离开。  
这才是我的现实，正常的生活。  
⋯⋯  
MJ是个聪明却不喜出风头的人，一路上和她说话很愉快，Peter甚至觉得她是世上最善解人意的女孩子。  
一一绝不是因为她夸我漂亮！我发誓！  
本来的随便走走，不知不觉就越来越兴奋。出了总督府，下一站去圣马可教堂，然后准备去黄金宫，两个人逛得乐不思蜀。  
当MJ再次笑起来，Peter也暂时摆脱了阴影，开心地说说笑笑，走上了叹息桥。  
“你知道叹息桥因何闻名于世吗？”MJ侧脸看来，眼睛里藏着许多属于少女的梦幻。  
“死囚的忏悔？”Peter没敢直视她期待的目光。  
“你真幽默，”MJ略显不悦，率先走向桥对面，“别跟我说你没看过《情定日落桥》。”  
Peter放慢脚步，不知道该如何接话。  
虽然很想和MJ发展一段感情，但总有一个声音在耳边回响，让他无法全身心投入其中。  
不知道什么砸到Peter的后脑，他奇怪地回头看看，并没发现异常。  
对停下来等他的MJ耸耸肩膀，继续前行，没走几步，又被砸了头。Peter好整以待，优秀的头脑加上过人的反射神经，这次他在MJ惊愕的表情中抓到了击中他的那枚小石子。  
到处都没发现异常，却恰好看见同学们都在广场上的露天咖啡馆坐着。  
他们正准备和大家打招呼，就见水又翻涌成巨型怪物先扫荡了圣马可广场，又向大桥袭来。  
Peter眼疾手快推开MJ，却被整个打湿。看清怪物的人们纷纷尖叫着逃下桥，加入广场上逃难的奔溃人群。  
Peter瞪圆了眼睛难以置信地望着那二次出现，此刻正在发威的巨大的水妖怪。  
我必须阻止它！  
爬上封闭的桥顶查看现场情况，就见昨天的神秘人说着“这不是你能插手的事情”，变出一顶圆形鱼缸头盔戴上，开始和水怪缠斗。  
逃跑的人们慌不择路，Peter居高临下清楚地看到他们撤离的方向建筑即将倒塌，他迅速在无人的封闭桥廊换上战衣，荡向远方。  
“大家远离那橦建筑！”他在空中大喊一声，看准人群中的MJ，荡过去抱起她送到安全的地方，一言不发又立刻回到大战中的叹息桥。  
圣马可广场犹如台风过境般被掀翻，现场已经没有了怪物和神秘人的踪影，Peter松了口气，又难免有些失望。  
“你是故意这样来赴约的？”  
身后传来熟悉的声音，Peter转身看到穿着休闲装的Tony，只不过他的表情满是不悦。  
“啊？赴什么约？”Peter奇怪地问，“我有什么问题？”  
最近他一直很奇怪，像我偷了他东西一样，莫名其妙。  
“你的战衣一一”他脱下外套，单手递给男孩。  
Peter这才发现战衣正在被溶解，他慌忙套上男人的衣服。  
“X我一定是疯了，才会想傍晚和一个小男孩相约叹息桥。”Tony嫌弃地嘁了一声。  
相约叹息桥？什么时候说的⋯是我想的那个意思吗？  
“我⋯ 我⋯抱歉，早上我在想别的事情，没注意您说了什么话。”Peter语无伦次地解释，“您是说，您约我了吗？”  
幸福来得太突然，他的心砰砰跳，不知如何是好。  
“雏菊的魔法，嗯哼？和你的小情侣逛街轧马路？英雄救美？还毁了一套战衣？”男人啧啧数落着，抬高了下巴，“玩得太过份了吧，Mr.Parker？”  
“战衣我不知道怎么了！还有我不是，我很抱歉⋯”Peter控制不住内心升起的粉色泡泡，急切地想解释，并求证自己的想法。 “你⋯不会是真的知道那个传说吧？”  
心跳一再加速，脸颊烧起来了。  
“传说？你指日落时分在叹息桥下接吻的情人，就会天长地久？”男人一步步逼近。  
“你⋯是想和我⋯”男孩红着脸惊慌后退，心里五味杂陈。  
男人的身影笼罩了男孩，他越来越近，凑过来的笔挺的鼻子几乎要碰上面罩下的鼻翼，隔着薄薄的一层布料，Peter闻到了他呼吸的热度和好闻的气息。  
“错过时机的人没资格知道。”Tony原地站定，下垂的羽睫间露出无情之色。  
Peter咬咬唇，忍住扑上去抱住男人脖子，䠄起脚吻上他朝思暮想的唇的冲动。  
“那谁可以？”他撇开脸，低声轻语，“CAP吗？”


End file.
